The disclosure generally relates to providing digital content through digital magazines, and more specifically to dynamic indexing for digital magazine.
Digital distribution channels disseminate a wide variety of digital content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content) to users. Recent development of mobile computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, etc., enables users to access numerous content items in various forms. For example, a user can read electronic news articles, view a video clip, listen to audio, or interact with other users through a smart phone or other computing devices. However, users can be overwhelmed by the broad selection of digital content available to users, especially when lack of efficient indexing of the large volume of digital content.